According to the state of the art, aircraft are painted using a complex method. In this method the individual paint coats to be provided are applied in several working stages (up to eight stages and more).
To apply logos, lettering and other visual effects it is in many cases necessary to spatially delimit those regions that need to be painted from those that do not need to be painted, and thus to stick a covering film on regions of an aircraft surface that do not need to be painted. This is necessary to obtain neat paint edges. However, this method is time-consuming and expensive. Furthermore, painting a finished aircraft, a process which frequently takes several days, is very cost-intensive because during this time the aircraft cannot yet commence operations.
Spraying the surface of an aircraft by means of spray guns requires a complex and expensive suction of solvents and aerosols. This work is very labour-intensive, requires specially trained expert staff and has to be carried out in protective suits.
Furthermore, working in a painting hall for the manual painting of an aircraft can be hazardous to the personnel involved, because in particular musculoskeletal disorders can frequently result from working in such a painting hall.
According to another method for implementing the visual design of the surface of an aircraft according to the state of the art, films with corresponding paint structures are applied to the surface. However, on curved surfaces, which occur in many places in particular in an aircraft, the application of films is difficult. Furthermore, films applied to the outer skin of aircraft are problematical during flight operations as far as electrostatic charging and electromechanical compatability (EMC) are concerned.
There may be a need to make it possible to paint a curved surface of an object at a high standard of quality and in a short time without creating hazardous conditions for the manpower.
This need may be met by a painting device, a painting arrangement, a method for painting a curved surface of an object, and the use having the features according to the independent claims.